Our Beginning
by JazzLittleMockingjay
Summary: Marinette ha decidido confesarle sus sentimientos a Adrien. Así que se prepara para el día de San Valentín. También se da cuenta de lo que siente por Chat Noir, su compañero de peleas. Adrien está enamorado de Marinette y de LadyBug, pero no sabe si sus sentimientos son correspondidos. ¿Aceptará los sentimietnos de la pequeña diseñadora? Un pequeño OneShot. Pésimo summary.
1. Chapter 1

Our beginning

Marinette se había levantado temprano, tenía lista su mochila para irse ya al colegio; hoy habría un evento importante en su escuela. ¿Por qué? Porque hoy era un día especial. El día de San Valentín.

Había estado esperando esta ocasión desde hace mucho tiempo, pues, platicando con Alya había llegado a la conclusión de que se le declararía a Adrien. Ese mismo día.

Ella estaba perdidamente enamorada de aquel chico de ojos verdes. Pero siempre que intentaba hablar con él, ni siquiera era capaz de articular una simple monosílaba. Era un desastre. Pero tenía que hacerlo. Se había prometido a si misma que lo iba a hacer. Ella era una chica de palabra y no iba a echarse para atrás en el último momento.

El año pasado, ella le había escrito una carta, expresando sus sentimientos, pero olvido poner su firma y su declaración quedo bajo anonimato. Pero no fue tan malo. Aquel día también había besado a cierto minino latoso para liberarlo de un akuma.

De antemano sabía que Chat Noir estaba enamorado de LadyBug. Muchas veces él le expresaba su amor, haciendo bromas tontas, o mandando pequeñas indirectas, inclusive protegiéndola a costa de su propia vida de los malvados akumas, que ella simplemente ignoraba. ¿Para qué ocultarlo? A ella le encantaba que él fuese muy coqueto con ella, y de una u otra forma, era romántico. Le gustaba. Pero no quería corresponder a sus sentimientos, simplemente porque Adrien Agreste existía. Desde que lo conoció se había enamorado de él. Pero con Chat Noir, todo se fue dando con el tiempo.

Se puso su usual ropa, peino sus coletas. Se miró frente al espejo. Estaba más pálida de lo usual, obviamente estaba nerviosa.

A pesar de haber practicado cientos de veces como declararía sus sentimientos, existía la posibilidad de que terminase diciendo incoherencias. Además, Adrien también podría rechazarla.

Ese miedo la consumía desde que se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos, y él no le era indiferente del todo. Sabía que Adrien le quería; como amiga, pero le quería. Se mentalizó para aquella posibilidad, pero tenía que mantenerse positiva.

Un poco más animada, llamó a Tikki, quien estaba esperándola para poder irse a la escuela.

Abrió la trampilla y bajó las escaleras. Tomo su mochila y un par de galletas. Se despidió de sus padres y se fue hacia la escuela. Se levantó a tiempo porque Adrien siempre llegaba temprano y quería confesarse estando lo más solos posibles.

Cuando llego al colegio, una limosina se estacionaba frente. Un hombre corpulento y de gran volumen bajo del lado del conductor y le abrió la puerta a su pasajero, un chico rubio salió de aquella puerta. Vestía como siempre, sólo que aquella ocasión, portaba una bufanda azul… la misma que cierta peli azul le regaló en su cumpleaños, pero que por algún azar del destino, él creía que era un obsequio de su padre. En fin.

Marinette estaba nerviosa. Demasiado. Conforme él se iba acercando sus ansias aumentaron. En mano ella traía una carta. La escribió para él.

Adrien levantó la mirada y vio a su tímida amiga en la entrada, quien ya tenía la cara más roja que Tikki, decidió acercarse a saludarla. Después de todo, era el día del amor y la amistad, y no estaba de más saludar a sus amigos. Justo cuando iba a llamarla una chillona y estruendosa voz se escuchó a sus espaldas.

– ¡Adrien! – Gritó Chloé – ¡Adrien!

El susodicho volteo un poco molesto. Lo que le faltaba. Chloé bajo corriendo de su limusina seguida por Sabrina y se lanzó a los brazos de Adrien.

– ¡Mi querido Adrien! ¿Sabes qué día es hoy? – Preguntó pestañeando

–Eh… ¿Jueves? – Dijo tratando de evitar el beso de Chloé

– ¡No hablaba de eso! Me refería a que hoy es el día de San Valentín, y supongo que tienes algo importante que decirme ¿No? – Preguntó mientras lo abrazaba con más fuerza

Recargo su cabeza en el pecho de Adrien, mientras éste trataba de liberarse de sus brazos. Cuando la hija del alcalde notó la presencia de Marinette la fulmino con la mirada.

– ¿Y tú qué haces allí parada? – Dijo señalándola – ¿No ves que Adrien y yo estamos muy ocupados en nuestra plática? ¡Piérdete por allí!

Marinette, quien se había mantenido callada observando todo, sintió una impotencia dentro de sí. Chloé siempre la trataba mal y buscaba humillarla delante de todos. No pensaba responderle de igual manera porque ella no era así. En cambio decidió mostrar una pequeña, linda y tímida sonrisa. Adrien solo la observaba.

–Chloé, mira, está escondiendo algo en su mano – Dijo Sabrina a espaldas de Marinette.

– ¿Qué es eso que escondes allí panadera? – Preguntó la rubia, despectivamente

–Nada que sea de tu interés Bourgeois – Contestó Marinette

– ¡Dame eso!

Chloé se abalanzó sobre Marinette con toda la intención de quitarle la carta. Ella se apartó del camino haciendo que la rubia se fuera de boca contra el suelo.

–Lo siento, pero son mis asuntos. No son de tu incumbencia – Dijo Marinette con voz firme – ¿Te encuentras bien?

Se agachó a la altura de Chloé y le extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, y está en respuesta le lanzó un manotazo para que se alejara. Estaba que ardía de la vergüenza. Estaba furiosa y había hecho el ridículo frente Adrien por culpa de aquella chica. Sabrina se acercó para levantarla.

Justo cuando esta estuvo a punto de gritarle a Marinette, Adrien habló.

–Basta ya Chloé – Dijo el interponiéndose entre ambas – No molestes a Marinette, ella tiene razón. Son sus cosas, no deberías inmiscuirte.

Y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. No sólo había acabado en el piso por su culpa, ahora también Adrien la defendía.

–Esta me la vas a pagar Marinette – Dijo una muy furiosa Chloé antes de irse con la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

…

Las clases comenzaron y todos los alumnos se dirigieron a sus respectivas aulas. Todos ya estaban sentados cuando su profesora entró.

–Muy bien, como saben, cada año se realiza un pequeño festival con motivo de San Valentín. Así que, sólo tendremos clase las primeras tres horas, después quienes gusten podrán bajar a la primera planta para poder disfrutar de la pequeña celebración, o bien, pueden retirarse a sus casas.

Las tres horas pasaron volando. No hubo nada fuera de lo común. Nino estuvo escuchando música, Adrien tomando notas, Alya alentando a Marinette para que se le declarase al rubio, Choé limándose las uñas, Sabrina tratando de escribir dos apuntes al mismo tiempo, Nathaniel dibujando, Rose probando una nueva fragancia, Kim muriendo de aburrimiento… Lo de siempre.

Cuando el timbre sonó, todos bajaron emocionados.

Todo estaba decorado de color rosa, rojo y dorado. Había unas cuantas mesas con bebidas, algodones, botanas y dulces para los estudiantes. Y pequeños "puestos" con juegos, como en las ferias. Había globos con forma de corazón decorando la entrada, los barandales y las columnas. Del centro del domo, colgaba un gran letrero que decía "Feliz San Valentín". Las bancas estaban repletas de parejas abrazándose. Todo olía muy dulce.

Era un ambiente bastante agradable. Alya venía arrastrando a Nino por la escalera. Obviamente intentaba que Adrien estuviese solo para que su mejor amiga se encargara del resto.

Marinette estaba nerviosa. Tenía sujeto contra su pecho la carta y una pequeña caja. Había hecho un regalo para él. Sí, se le ocurrió regalarle un Chocolate hecho por ella misma en la panadería. Investigando en internet, descubrió que en Japón, es costumbre que las chicas al hacer su confesión de amor, regalen un chocolate al chico. Y si sus sentimientos son correspondidos, un mes después ellos tienen que entregarles un chocolate. Se le hizo un detalle muy lindo, así que decidió hacerlo.

Adrien venía bajando las escaleras. Estaba solo. Marinette pensó "Ahora es cuando". Con paso tembloroso se acercó hasta él.

– ¡Hola Adrien! – Dijo un poco nerviosa – Quisiera saber si quieres pasear por allí…

–Claro que sí Marinette, vamos– Dijo Adrien extendiéndole una mano.

Un poco avergonzado ella la aceptó. Marinette aún escondía los presentes en su pecho. Se preguntaba si Adrien era capaz de inferir el porqué de su repentina pregunta.

Éste iba pensando, que, quizá ella se sentía sola igual que él, ya que sus respectivos mejores amigos estaban juntos. Además, este era un día para estar con los amigos ¿No?

Salieron de la escuela, seguidos sigilosamente por Alya y Nino. Ambos llevaban tiempo esperando que uno de los dos aceptara sus sentimientos. Sí, porque Nino tampoco era tonto. Adrien estaba parcialmente interesado en Marinette, aunque, si cierta heroína vestida con motivo de mariquita se le presentase, Adrien dejaría cualquier cosa que estuviese haciendo.

Adrien sentía interés por ella, desde el día en que la conoció. Fue muy amable y gentil, y buscaba explicarle lo que realmente había pasado, cuando Marinette creyó que él le estaba jugando una muy mala broma con lo del chicle. Después él se disculpó y le ofreció su paraguas para que no se mojase al volver a casa. Como Chat Noir también intentaba impresionarla. Como aquella vez en la que Mylene se convirtió en un monstruo y él la buscó entre las formaciones de baba. También, cuando Nathaniel fue consumido por un akuma y él tuvo que cuidarla para evitar que algo saliera mal y al día siguiente, en su forma civil él le preguntó que si se había sentido cómoda con Chat Noir y que si le impresionaba.

Como Chat Noir, la trataba diferente. Como Adrien era un poco más reservado, pero seguía queriéndola.

Caminaron sin rumbo fijo, hasta llegar al puente de las artes, ambos se recargaron en el barandal. Disfrutaban de la mutua compañía y la tranquilidad de las aguas del rio Sena. Sus manos aún seguían unidas.

Tikki se asomó desde la bolsa de Marinette, haciéndole unas cuantas señas, dándole a entender que tenía que confesarse. Mientras tanto, desde la mochila de Adrien, un kwami negro asomaba ligeramente su cabeza levantado y bajando las cejas rápidamente, mientras su sonrojado portador lo empujaba de regreso al fondo de la mochila.

Marinette respiró profundó y dejó escapar un pesado suspiro.

– ¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó Adrien mirándola a los ojos

–Adrien… Yo… Tengo algo importante que debo decirte.

Marinette soltó su mano y volteó a verlo. Puso ambos brazos sobre el pecho. Cerró los ojos y rápidamente extendió con ambas manos el obsequio junto con la carta. Agachó la mirada.

–Adrien, esto es para ti – Dijo firmemente sin levantar la mirada – Desde hace poco más de un año que te conozco. Me mostraste una sonrisa y amabilidad que jamás había visto y me capturaste. Adrien, tú… tú me gustas. Por favor, acepta mis sentimientos.

Marinette calló de repente. Lo había dicho. Al fin había confesado sus sentimientos. No podía salir corriendo. Estaba totalmente roja, era incapaz de respirar. Sentía un gran nudo en el estómago; un hueco. Quería escuchar una respuesta por parte del rubio. Quería saber si sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

Adrien estaba en shock. Jamás se había esperado esa confesión. Pero, eso era lo que él quería. Le gustaba Marinette… pero también le gustaba LadyBug. Fijó su vista en la pequeña carta roja y en la caja negra con moño blanco. Pudo darse cuenta de que ella estaba nerviosa y estaba anhelante por una respuesta. Tomo con cuidado la caja en sus manos. Acto seguido abrazo a Marinette.

Adrien estaba feliz. Él también estaba temblando. Estaba nervioso, no sabía que decirle. Permanecieron un par de minutos así, fue hasta que Marinette se separó.

Estaba triste. Adrien no había contestado. Marinette pensaba que seguramente él no sentía lo mismo por ella y estaba buscando la manera de poder rechazarla sin que ésta saliera dolida. Se alejó de golpe y se alejó corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos. Le dolía. Le dolía que él sintiese lastima por ella. Corrió hasta que se alejó de aquel puente… y a sus espaldas sólo se escuchaba a un chico que gritaba su nombre, mientras intentaba alcanzarla.

Alya y Nino observaban todo desde la lejanía. Alya sabía que Marinette se había acobardado en el último minuto y que ni siquiera había dejado responder al rubio. Decidió que lo mejor sería dejarla sola, porque si ella llegaba era capaz de hacer que llorase más. Marinette se sentiría culpable porque no fue capaz de hacer lo que prometió.

Nino, al ver a su amigo intentando alcanzar a Marinette, pensó que debía apoyarlo. Su cara demostraba que no estaba bien y que se sentía mal. Camino hasta donde estaba su amigo, quien yacía de rodillas en el puente. Este le extendió una mano y lo ayudo a levantarse para después darle unas palmaditas en la espalda. Eso lo reconfortó.

…

Corrió hasta llegar al Louvre. Se escondió dentro de un pequeño callejón oscuro, se transformó en LadyBug y se colgó de los edificios hasta llegar a su casa, cerca de Notre Dame. No quería que sus padres la viesen llorar. Aterrizó en su balcón y quitó su transformación.

Entró y se acostó boca abajo sobre su cama. Se sentía estúpida, por creer que alguien como él se fijaría en ella. Intentó calmarse. Tikki se sentó en su almohada intentando calmarla. Respiró profundo y exhaló. Una y otra vez hasta que se calmó.

Ya completamente tranquila, comenzó a analizar lo que había pasado en el puente de las artes. Adrien en ningún momento le había dicho que no. En cambio, la había abrazado y aceptó su regalo.

Ahora se sentía peor. Salió huyendo cobardemente a pesar de que él intentó darle alcance. Puso una mano en su cara cubriéndola. Ahora estaba frustrada y avergonzada. Se sentía aun peor. Genial. Fue tan tonto salir corriendo.

Finalmente se decidió a que al día siguiente hablaría con Adrien. Tenía que disculparse por dejarlo colgado de esa manera. La noche estaba haciendo acto de presencia en la ciudad del amor. La zona parecía calmada, hasta que un akuma atacó la ciudad. Era un chico que se había sentido celoso; la chica que le gustaba pasó el día con otro sujeto, lo que éste no sabía es que aquel chico era solamente el primo de la mujer que pretendía.

LadyBug y Chat Noir hicieron su aparición. A leguas se notaba que algo andaba mal con ambos, en especial con la heroína favorita de París. Pelear con este akuma no fue tan difícil.

La mariposa se encontraba en el collar que el chico portaba. Siguiendo al villano que se hacía llamar "Monsieur Rouge" terminaron en un almacén lleno de vidrios y espejos completamente oscuro. LadyBug no podía ver así que hizo uso de su Lucky Charm, y salió una linterna. Chat Noir quien poseía visión nocturna distraía al villano para que su lady pensara en algo. Ella apuntó la linterna hacia los espejos que había en el lugar. Logrando cegar momentáneamente al villano. Chat Noir logró arrancar el collar de su cuello y liberó a aquel maligno ser. Nuestra heroína lo purificó, mientras lanzaba al aire la linterna. Sólo se escuchó un "Miraculous Ladybug" y una oleada de mariquitas reconstruyó los edificios dañados.

LadyBug, con una cara desganada chocó los puños con su compañero.

–M'lady, ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó cierto minino preocupado

–No sucede nada Chat. Sólo estoy cansada y quiero ir a casa. No estoy de humor. – Realmente se sentía mal.

Quería ir a casa para dormir y pensar en cómo disculparse con Adrien. Cuando se dio la vuelta para irse, sintió una mano sujetarla de la muñeca.

–M'lady, ¿No confía en mí?

–No Chat, no es eso. Claro que confió en ti, pero…

Lo que ella menos quería en este mundo era romperle el corazón a él. Quería contarle, decirle lo estúpida que había sido con el chico que le gustaba. Pero eso lo lastimaría y eso jamás lo iba a hacer.

– ¿Algo…? ¿Algo sucedió hoy? Es San Valentín… Así que… – Preguntó el minino.

Se escuchaba el dolor en su voz. Él sentía como si le estuviesen clavando un puñal en el corazón. Se sentía igual de mal como cuando no alcanzó a Marinette para aceptar lo que sentía. Este día sólo iba de mal en peor. Ladybug lo vio a los ojos. Unas lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas. Y se derrumbó.

Cayó de rodillas con ambas manos cubriéndole la cara. No podía hacer esto. Había lastimado a su amigo y perdió su oportunidad con Adrien. Chat Noir se agachó a su altura. Era tan bonita. Le limpió las lágrimas con los pulgares y la abrazó, levantándola en brazos.

…

La torre Eiffel brillaba y destacaba en toda la ciudad. Era preciosa. Los protectores de aquella ciudad se encontraban en la punta de aquel monumento. LadyBug estaba sentada en las piernas de Chat.

Cuando se calmó comenzó a contarle lo que había pasado con el modelo. Intentó hacerlo rápido porque su transformación se iba a acabar en tan sólo un par de minutos.

–Salí con el chico que me gustaba y le confesé mis sentimientos; y antes de que él pudiese darme una respuesta salí corriendo. Ahora me siento tan mal, porque ni siquiera lo esperé. Asumí que no me correspondía y me alejé, a pesar de que él intentó alcanzarme, no lo logró.

A Chat Noir le sonaba aquella historia… ¿Podría ser que...?

–Soy tan tonta. Realmente me gusta ese chico… Adrien, Adrien Agreste, el modelo hijo del mejor diseñador todo Paris. Pero… ¿Sabes algo? – Quería decirle lo que sentía por él. No era justo que lo tratase de esa manera. No quería romperle más el corazón, sabiendo que podía evitarlo – Tengo que hacerte una pequeña confesión… Yo… Tú también me gustas Chat, demasiado. Pero… mi forma civil se enamoró de él antes que de ti. Si el no existiera… Te juro que te daría una oportunidad.

El chico procesaba todo lo que acababa de escuchar. Ladybug indirectamente le había confesado su identidad… ¡Y qué sorpresa! Las dos chicas de las que se había enamorado resultaban ser la misma persona. ¿Y lo mejor? Qué sus sentimientos eran correspondidos de igual manera. Ella se había enamorado de sus dos partes, aunque aún no lo supiese. ¡Estaba tan feliz! Y así tomó una decisión…

–Oh, M'lady, me temo que eso será imposible… Si Adrien Agreste no existiera yo tampoco lo haría.

– ¿De qué hablas Chat? – Preguntó

Y justo en ese momento sus aretes comenzaron a sonar, anunciando el fin de su transformación. Intentó levantarse para ir a esconderse. Chat notó esto y la abrazó, Sabía que probablemente su Lady lo odiaría por el resto de sus días, pero tenía que mantenerla allí con él. Para poder confesarle su verdadera identidad.

– ¡Chat! ¡Mi transformación se va a acabar! ¡Déjame ir! – Ella pataleaba intentando liberarse del agarre

– ¡No Marinette! ¡No te dejaré ir! – Gritaba el felino

Ladybug dejó de forcejear. La habían descubierto. Chat Noir sabía su verdadera identidad. Se dejó caer en los brazos de su compañero y su transformación se quitó, dejando ver a un kwami color rojo y a la chica en su forma civil.

– ¿Cómo es qué supiste quién soy? – Preguntó lo más seria posible – ¿Acaso me espiabas? ¿O me seguiste hasta mi casa?

–No lo pienses mal M'lady, yo no hice nada de eso. De hecho, fuiste tú quien me lo confesó

– ¿Qué dices? ¡Yo jamás te lo había dicho! – Ahora estaba más que furiosa

–Sólo déjame demostrarte

El chico dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás y una luz verde envolvió al rubio, dejando ver a Adrien con Plagg a su lado. Marinette abrió los ojos como platos. No podía creerlo… ¡ADRIEN ERA CATNOIR!

– ¿¡Adrien!? – Aún no podía creerlo

Unos segundos más tarde, su cara se puso totalmente roja… Es quiere decir que, todos los coqueteos constantes, los abrazos, el beso del año pasado… Todo eso lo había hecho con Adrien. ¡Oh por Dios! Le había confesado su amor a ambos… Eso la hacía inmensamente feliz, pero seguía avergonzada.

Adrien abrazó a Marinette y habló

–Hoy en la tarde me confesaste tus sentimientos. Me gustas Marinette. No podía creerlo, jamás pensé que yo pudiese interesarte, de hecho creía que aún no era totalmente de tu agrado. Antes de que yo pudiese contestarte, saliste huyendo. Y ahora, me entero de que también te gusta mi verdadero yo. Como Chat Noir puedo ser como realmente soy, no tengo que obedecer las reglas impuestas por Gabriel Agreste. Ambas me gustan Marinette. Tú y LadyBug.

La chica al escuchar esas palabras lo abrazó con más fuerza. Sus sentimientos fueron aceptados.

–Te quiero Adrien.

–Y yo a ti Marinette.

Ambos se sentaron para admirar la noche. Toda la ciudad tenía un aire diferente. Adrien tenía su brazo sobre los hombros de Marinette y esta recargaba su cabeza en su hombro. Ahora estaba tranquila. Todo había salido bien al final del día. No como ella esperaba pero pasó. Ahora podía estar con los dos chicos que amaba y Adrien no tenía que pretender ser alguien que no era… al menos delante de Marinette. Estaban callados disfrutando de la mutua compañía, hasta que el chico rompió el silencio.

–Marinette, quería agradecerte por la bufanda que me regalaste en mi cumpleaños

– ¿Qué…? – Volteo a verlo asombrada. ¿No se supone que Adrien creía que eso fue un regalo de su padre?

–El año pasado, la asistente de mi padre, Nathalie, me dio un obsequio que decía era de mi padre. Y me emocioné, porque pensé que me regalaría la misma pluma de todos los años. Así que la usé al día siguiente. Recuerdo que me viste con ella y estabas emocionada, pero decaíste cuando mencioné que fue de parte de mi padre. Sin embargo no dijiste nada. Cuando regresé a casa noté que tenía un bordado en color dorado, supuse que era mi nombre hasta que lo leí. Tenía tu firma de diseñadora, como el bombín de plumas. No me costó mucho unir las piezas del puzzle, revisé los videos de las cámaras de seguridad y vi cuando dejabas el paquete.

–Bueno… eso… Te veías tan feliz y no quise arruinarlo.

–Oh, m'lady siempre pensando en los demás antes que en ti misma. Eso me encanta.

Adrien bajo un poco la cabeza y le robó un beso a Marinette, quien se sonrojó más que Tikki.

–M'lady, quiero hacer esto oficial, dígame señorita. ¿Me haría el gran honor de ser la novia de este torpe y molesto felino?

– ¡Claro que sí! – Gritó lanzándose a los brazos de su amado.

Así acabo el día en Paris. Todo sería diferente a partir de aquel momento para ambos chicos… Pero eso ya es otra historia.

Fin.

…

Bueno, este es mi primer Fanfic. Debo decir que esta historia la escribí impulsivamente. Me gusta mucho esta pareja, y he visto que no hay muchas historias de ellos por aquí, infiero que eso se debe a que es una serie reciente.

Ahora, muchas de las cosas a las que hago referencia aquí, como el hecho de que Marinette vive cerca de Notre Dame, o de cómo se comporta Adrien/Chat respecto a ella, son cosas que he visto en la misma serie. No sé si soy la única que lo

ha notado, pero en fin, sólo es un fanfic sin fin de lucro con el único objetivo de entretener al prójimo. Déjenme sus opiniones en los comentarios.

¿Criticas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Comentarios? ¿Tomatazos? Acepto de todo. Con el fin de mejorar, pues, pretendo seguir escribiendo. No sólo de esta serie, si no, también de los demás fandoms que sigo.

¡Un saludo a todos! ¡Y gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta historia!

…

Ruroken

JazzLittleMockingjay

…

23 de Julio del 2016, Sábado.


	2. Epílogo

Our Beginning

…

Epílogo

..

.

Marinette corría. Se había levantado tarde y su clase comenzaba justo en un minuto. Apenas tuvo tiempo para desayunar y meter sus galletas a la bolsa.

Cuando llegó a su aula la profesora estaba anotando algo en el pizarrón, así que se escabulló hasta su asiento sin hacer ningún ruido. No sin antes saludar, con un color rojo cubriendo su cara, de lejos a Adrien. Éste el verla entrar se emocionó y se reía internamente. Él sabía porque había llegado tarde.

…

La noche anterior, cuando ambos habían formalizado su relación, permanecieron un par de horas más en la punta de la Torre Eiffel, estaban discutiendo cuantas pruebas y ocasiones habían desperdiciado para descubrir sus verdaderas identidades, y también de las pistas y deslices que ambos tenían en cuanto mantener su secreto. Era un momento muy agradable para ambos, hubo risas y un par de besos robados por el minino; todo pudo haber durado si no hubiese sido porque el celular de Marinette comenzó a sonar. Era una llamada de sus padres, porque ya era casi medianoche y ella no había vuelto a casa. Llevaba casi todo el día fuera.

Marinette no sabía que decir, sus padres estaban realmente preocupados por ella. Cuando estuvo a punto de comenzar a tartamudear para intentar explicar el porqué de su ausencia, Adrien le arrebato el celular.

– ¿Señora Dupain-Cheng? – Preguntó el rubio – Disculpe las molestias, soy Adrien Agreste el nov… el amigo de su hija. Durante el ataqué del mounstro Marinette y yo estábamos en un parque cerca de mi casa, así que fuimos a escondernos allí para mantenernos a salvo. Su hija intentó llamarla pero no tenía señal, por lo que decidimos esperar que todo pasara para que pudiese volver a su casa con bien. Comenzamos a jugar videojuegos y el tiempo se fue demasiado rápido. Le pido una disculpa, porque sé que estas no son las horas adecuadas para que ella esté fuera, además de que lo que pasó no es una excusa.

La chica de ojos celeste lo observó, Adrien era todo un caballero. Seguramente su madre lo perdonaría por cómo estaba hablándole, y no está de más decir que la Señora Sabine adoraba al joven.

–Sí señora, no se preocupe, de hecho ya estamos en camino a su casa – El rubio volteo a verla y le sonrió dulcemente para calmarla – No se preocupe. Ella está a bien, sólo que un poco angustiada por lo de hoy. Sí. Que tenga buena noche – Colgó

– ¿Tú…? ¿Cómo es qué…?

– ¿Qué? ¿Querías que le dijera a tu madre que estuvimos los dos solos en la punta de este monumento proclamándonos amor eterno? No creo que le guste la idea.

–Tienes razón – Sonrió – Será mejor que nos vayamos, me buscan en mi casa y mañana tenemos colegio.

–Vamos

Al llegar a su casa, Sabine los recibió y agradeció a Adrien que cuidase de su niña, él aclaró que no era nada y que en un par de días se pasaría porque quería hablar con ella y su esposo. La señora Dupain-Cheng, nada tonta, sabía a qué se refería y le aseguró que era bienvenido cuando quisiera.

Marinette subió a su cuarto y cuando estuvo a punto de dormir, Cat Noir estaba golpeando su ventana. Permaneciendo despiertos hasta casi las dos de la mañana, que fue cuando él se tuvo que retirar. La chica no pudo conciliar el sueño en toda la noche, no dejaba de pensar en todo lo que había pasado. Los dos chicos de los que se había enamorado eran la misma persona… ¡Perfecto!

Logró dormir sólo cinco horas.

...

Durante todas las clases de la mañana, Chloé había notado las miradas que Adrien y la panadera se estaban mandando; y la pobre Sabrina era la que pagaba todos los platos rotos. Era inadmisible que él la mirase así, ya encontraría una forma de saber que ocultaban ambos.

Alya no se quedaba atrás, notando como su mejor amiga miraba embobada al modelo, entendía su obsesión, pero esta vez era más de lo usual… y el chico respondía de igual manera. Se alegró por Marinette, quizá, probablemente, Adrien había ido a buscarla para corresponderle, la había llamado o se había presentado en su casa. ¡Al fin los dos se habían animado! Le dirigió una mirada cómplice a Nino. Ambos lo notaron.

El timbre sonó y todos los estudiantes salieron despavoridos de sus aulas. Alya arrastró a su mejor amiga hasta debajo de las escaleras, donde le obligó a confesarle todo con lujo de detalles, confirmando la teoría de que él la había ido a buscar a su casa… Que era parcialmente cierto. Nino hizo lo mismo pero de diferente manera.

Cuando la castaña dejo libre a su amiga, fueron a buscar a Adrien. Vieron a Nino solo, él les dijo que el rubio se había ido al aula por un par de cosas que dejo olvidadas; pero se estaba tardando en volver.

Marinette como la mariquita de la buena suerte que es, presintió que algo andaba mal. Subió las escaleras en dirección a su aula. Y lo que vio a través del panel de cristal no le gustó; Chloé tenía acorralado contra la pared a Adrien, con ambas manos en su pecho tratando de besarle, y el modelo todo asustado intentando apartarla de manera educado diciéndole que por favor lo dejase en paz.

Sabrina estaba frente a la puerta negando el acceso a todo aquel que quisiese entrar. Dupain trato de pedirle amablemente que la dejase pasar. La pelirroja continuó negándose a pesar de que Marinette era demasiado insistnte; fue hasta que colmó su paciencia, que le lanzó una mirada en extremo seria. Eso era aterrador; a la pobre no le quedo más que quitarse de su camino.

"Perdoname Chloé", pensó. Pero en esos instantes le tenía más miedo a otra persona…

…

–Vamos Adrien, sólo será uno… Pero si quieres podemos hacerlo continuamente.

–Por favor, no quiero. Déjame irme.

– ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – Marinette abrió la puerta de golpe y su amado nunca había estado tan alegrado de verla como en ese instante.

– ¿Qué quieres maldita panadera? Él y yo estamos discutiendo algo muy importante. Lárgate, nadie te llamo. Después de todo son mis asuntos y no deberías inmiscuirte – Resalto lo último, que fue lo mismo que ella le había dicho el día anterior

Observó a su mejor amiga con la mirada gacha en la entrada con ambas manos enlazadas, estaba pidiendo disculpas; era una inútil, no podía cumplir con una simple orden.

–Me importa porque a quien estas tratando de besar es a mi novio. – No supo de donde tomo el coraje para decir aquello.

– ¿Tú novio? Por favor Marinette, que broma más graciosa, él nunca se…

– ¡Marinette! – Grito Adrien

Logró quitarse a Chloé de encima, gracias a que su bichito de la suerte la distrajo.

– ¿Nos vamos? Aún nos quedan unos diez minutos para volver a clase – Preguntó la chica

–Claro que sí, Señorita Dupain de Agreste

Dicho esto, él la tomo de la cintura y besó su frente. Salieron del aula en dirección al primer piso. Sabrina sólo era capaz de verlos asombrada e incrédula. Sabía que Adrien jamás se interesaría en Chloé, pero no pensó que se enamoraría a la peor enemiga de esta. Internamente se sintió un poco culpable por haberle evitado el paso a Marinette, digo, era su pareja y si ella estuviese en la misma situación reaccionaria igual. Sonrió. Estaba feliz por ambos; pero nunca lo diría en voz alta. Como dicen "No menciones a Vietman frente a Nixon".

…

Todos los compañeros de clase los observaron bajando las escaleras.

Nunca creyeron que verían eso, Marinette y Adrien. Al fin juntos. Algunos se alegraron como Rose quien saltaba y chillaba de la emoción, porque era muy romántico. Juleka sonreía, porque Marinette siempre había sido linda y amable con ella, ya era hora de que algo bueno le pasase. Nathaniel estaba un poco triste. Agreste había logrado ganarse el corazón de su enamorada, no se pondría triste, porque mientras ella estuviese feliz y contenta ¿Qué más podría desear para ella?

…

Era de noche. Entre la oscuridad sólo se podían observar dos siluetas saltando entre los edificios. Dos jóvenes enamorados. Ladybug y CatNoir. Era el inicio de una etapa vida para ambos.

…

Fin del epilogo.

…

Bueno, he aquí el epilogo. Algunos se preguntaran ¿Por qué he escrito este pequeño texto? Algunos usuarios me habían escrito mensajes pidiendo una continuación de esta historia, pero yo desde un principio había aclarado que era un OneShot. Por lo mismo, no iba a ser una serie.

Pensándolo, llegué a la conclusión de que escribiría un pequeño "Final". De ellos dos como pareja en la vida diaria.

En fin, espero que les haya gustado, por favor no olviden dejarme sus comentarios para saber que les ha parecido esta historia y su pequeño final. ¿Criticas? ¿Opiniones? ¿Comentarios? ¿Tomatazos? Acepto de todo con tal de mejorar mi redacción, contextos, gramática, ortografía y algunos otros puntos.

Por favor, no olviden pasarse por mis otras dos historias:

 **Under The Mask** : Basados en el PV de Miraculous. Es un OneShot Bridget/Félix

 **Smile For Me** : ¿Alguna vez se han preguntado cómo se conocieron los padres de Adrien? Una pequeña historia que por ahora sólo tiene dos capítulos, está en proceso y no será muy larga. Por favor, darle una oportunidad.

 **También quisiera agradecer a:**

 **Sonrais777**

 **Jasmin32001**

 **dMariElizabeth**

 **ElbaKheel**

 **Y al anónimo que me pidió un Marichat**

 **Muchas gracias a todos ustedes por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi primera historia y comentarla aquí en . Un saludo y ¡Miles de gracias por darme una oportunidad!**

…

..

.

Ruroken

JazzLittleMockingjay

Fecha de edición y publicación:

8 de Agosto del 2016, Lunes


End file.
